


Let’s Talk

by Wazza



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor smiles a l o t, Alastor: Al/Allie, Husk:Husker, Husk’s personality trait is drinking alcohol, Niffty is cute, Niffty: bugger, Some Swearing, They’re having a nice discussion, how does tagging work, sorry I’m new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wazza/pseuds/Wazza
Summary: Just three “friends”, talking about how they feel about the hotel and it’s residents.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), But only for like a second - Relationship, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Let’s Talk

Alastor hummed to himself as he passed through the halls of the hotel. Although the place was still very much empty, he must admit that Niffty did a wonderful job keeping everything nice and tidy. What a charming little lady she was, although the opposite could be said for Husk, he was very much not a charming little lady. Constantly snapping back and making remarks about practically anything that anybody said, and constantly drinking as if it were his last day alive, which was mildly funny since they’re in Hell. Ah yes, comedy. 

The deer demon found himself near the lobby of the hotel, and could hear the cyclops frantically explaining something to the cat demon. Alastor could barely understand her speech due to her talking so fast, but was intrigued enough to approach the two at the bar. To the radio demon’s surprise, Husk did seem to be paying attention to what Niffty was saying, and remained completely quiet throughout her jabbering. Although he didn’t exactly have a look of intrigue, more of a look of confusion, his brows furrowed, and constantly drinking from the bottle of whisky he was holding as if it’d help him understand what she was talking about. 

Niffty finally finished whatever she was saying, and looked at Husk expectantly. 

“Wow, Niffty. I’d say that was a great thing you just talked about, but I did not understand a single fucking word that came out of your mouth.” He raised an overly large eyebrow at her, and rested his chin on his hand. 

“Ah-ah, Husker, watch your language!” Alastor finally spoke up. Husk jumped up from his seat and stared at the radio demon in shock. “Where the hell did YOU come from? Jesus fucking Christ! You’re gonna give me a goddamn heart attack, I swear!” 

“Maybe if you didn’t drink so much alcohol, you wouldn’t get a heart attack!” Alastor cheerfully responded, his permanent grin creeping up. Husk rolled his eyes at Alastor’s comment. “Yeah, whatever, shitlord.” Niffty, who had been frowning before from Husk’s comment, started giggling.

“You got that from Vaggie!” She exclaimed excitedly. Husk only hummed grumpily at her comment, which made Niffty giggle even more. 

Although Alastor enjoyed seeing the disputes between the two of them, he figured now would be as good a time as any to start a short conversation. 

“So, my friends,” Alastor could hear Husk mutter “Pfft, yeah right.” under his breath at what the deer had just said. His smile widened just a bit before continuing. “Although I do not care much about your opinions, how do you feel about this establishment and it’s residents?” 

Niffty opened her mouth to speak before Husk interrupted her. “It’s decent, I get to drink booze all day for free and this place doesn’t reek of corpses. If it weren’t for that spider slut who’s always trying to fuck me, maybe I’d consider this place..” he tapped his chin for a moment. “..somewhat ok.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “What about you, bugger?” He lazily turned his head towards the cyclops. 

Niffty brightened up at her nickname. “Oh! Well first of all, Husker I’m so happy that you enjoy this place so much it’s really nice don't you think and I mean everyone’s also really nice and it’s really cool and I like cleaning here because then everything looks all nice and shiny and it makes me feel real happy just like the princess who’s like always happy but I mean so are you Allie but I mean the princess is always really cheery and nice and she gives me cookies that don’t get all crumbly and I like her a lot and I also like her girlfriend who gets really mad all the time but I mean she likes me and I like her because she lets me clean stuff and she likes watching me clean stuff and it’s fun and...” Niffty spoke a mile a minute, not even pausing to take a breath. Husk raised an eyebrow in surprise at how much the tiny demon had to say about the place and it’s residents, while Alastor just stared at her, listening intently. 

“..and he lets me pet his pig and I mean usually I don’t like pigs because they’re really nasty and poop and barf all over the place but this one was really nice and he oinked a lot and it was kinda cute and I bet you would’ve thought so too Allie but you’d probably try to eat it even though I keep telling you not to eat pets but anyways I really like this place!” Niffty finally finished, taking a huge breath and then smiling gleefully at the two other demons. After catching her breath for a moment, she perked up and looked at Alastor. 

“Ooo Allie! How do YOU feel about the hotel? Don’t you think it’s great and fantastic and wonderful?” The little cyclops was so excited that she had actually begun to vibrate, which stopped when Husk put a paw on top of her head to calm her down. 

“Yeah, asshole, what d’you got to say about this dump?”

Alastor paused for a moment, processing the question while talking his chin in thought. “Well, my dearest Niffty and Husker,” a quiet scoff came from the cat, “this place is simply magnificent! Although the intentions of this hotel are absolutely laughable, I must say that the interior and exterior are quite wonderfully designed!” He waved a hand around, motioning to his surroundings. “And you certainly helped keep the place all nice and spiffy, little bugger!” He winked at Niffty, who giggled. 

“And you Husker! You’ve certainly kept this place quite lively with your charming personality!” Alastor grinned at Husk, who rolled his eyes and took a swig from his bottle. “Mhm, whatever, fuckface. Well, what do you think about the girl you’re trying to woo, eh?” Husk smirked at Alastor and raised his eyebrows, waiting for his comment to sink in. 

“Well, I-“ cue the static. “What.” His gaze snapped back to Husk, who was once again drinking from his bottle. Niffty gave an innocent smile to Alastor and spinned around in her stool. “What are you taking about?” Alastor asked and looked back at Husk, who wiped his mouth. 

“Oh, come ON, Al. The PRINCESS.” Husk rolled his eyes again, which was starting to get irritating for the radio demon. “You’re obviously trying to tear her away from Vaggie, who, mind you, is extremely protective of her little girlie.” Husky looked at Alastor, still smirking. 

“I am n o t trying to woo her, Husk. I am simply trying to get some entertainment around here.” Alastor’s smile looked more like a grimace, and static started to increase in sound around them. 

Husk was about to say something before he was interrupted by a tiny groan. “I told you, Husker, Allie only likes the princess because he doesn’t like Mothie. He’s gonna force them to get apart, and then throw the hotel into shambles!” Husk looked over surprised at Niffty, who grinned cheekily. 

“Exactly. Niffty over here actually knows my true intentions, since she’s such a smart little lady.” Alastor’s grimace and dark aura faded as he grinned at Niffty, who laughed excitedly. Husk mumbled in defeat, he had been hoping to at least fluster the deer demon, but sadly that wasn’t the case. It was now Alastor’s turn to smirk at Husk, who triumphantly flipped him off.

“Now, where was I? Ah yes, the spider.” Alastor’s tone definitely shifted to something filled with more..frustration. “He is...well, how do I put this mildly?” Alastor tapped his chin in thought. “He is...annoying.”

“Worse than annoying.” Husk muttered, to which Alastor’s grin widened. 

“Exactly so, my charming furry friend! But I must say, he’s got quite the personality! And quite the pet! It is quite adorable I must say, adorable enough that I would simply love to rip it to shreds and eat it!” 

“Allieeee!” Niffty whined, pouting at Alastor. 

“Don’t worry, little bugger! I am merely jesting!” Niffty frowned at him, knowing full well that he was definitely planning on eating the pig.

Husk took another drink of alcohol, accidentally spilling some on the counter. Niffty frantically took out a cleaning cloth from a pocket in her dress and swiped at the liquid. Alastor chuckled before continuing. 

“Well, let me think. Ah yes, Charlie, the demon belle! Although I find her attitude about Hell to be somewhat obnoxious, I find her ideas and personality to be quite amusing!” Alastor tapped on the now fully clean counter, humming a familiar tune to himself (come on, you know what song it is). Husk raised an eyebrow and smirked before chugging the rest of his bottle and slamming it on the counter, which brought Alastor back to his senses. 

He frowned quite gleefully at Husk before once again resuming his speech of sorts. “And finally, the moth. She’s quite, hmm, energetic, I suppose. Very angry. I personally enjoy toying with her loved one to see her reactions. Love is so fun to meddle with, don’t you think?” Alastor sighed, almost dreamily at the thought of destroying the two demon’s relationship. Niffty hummed happily at Alastor while Husk started on another drink. 

“Geez Al, I was about to say that’s kinda messed up, but then I remembered, ‘Oh wait, this is THE radio demon we’re talking about’. Although I know you are just SO obsessed with destroying these girls’ hopes and dreams, why’re you wasting so much time on this shit? Just destroy the hotel and go. I know you don’t care about the king since it’s going to all end the same, and we all know you don’t care shit about redemption, so I mean, what’s the point? And dragging me and Niffty to help with your dirty business?” Ah. Husk was definitely feeling rather brave, saying that to Alastor, but he was in a good mood today, which Husk knew, obviously. Although Niffty honestly didn’t care about what Alastor was planning to do and was just happy to spend her time cleaning, she cocked her head at Alastor, as if also questioning exactly why he was doing this. 

“Well, I just enjoy taking my time.” Alastor bluntly replied. Even though he wanted to, Husk knew not to pry, just to not get the radio demon pissed. He shrugged and continued sipping the alcohol, and Niffty nodded quite quickly.

“Niffty.” The cyclops’ eye that had been wandering around snapped back to Alastor. “What exactly were you talking about with dear old Husker here before I arrived?” Niffty’s brow shot up in excitement, and just as she was about to speak-

“Al!” Charlie had arrived to the lobby from outside, and had been roughed up a quite a bit. She was probably trying to promote the hotel again, of which the crowd had probably not approved of. “Hey, so we ended up convincing a couple of demons to come reserve a room in the hotel! Isn’t that exciting?” She jumped up and down in glee, and stopped when Vaggie, who just entered the hotel as well and also looked rather messed up, put a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “Mhm mi amor, it’s great.” She sighed. 

“We’re gonna need you guys to set up some rooms and stuff, to welcome them.” Vaggie eyed the trio somewhat suspiciously, since it definitely wasn’t usual for all three of them to be interacting with each other. “So whatever you three cabrones were doing, put a hold on it.” She walked away from the demons and towards an elevator. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“Me too.” Charlie followed suit, but paused to tell the trio something. “Angel is still outside talking to his friend, if he takes too long, could you please get him back inside? We don’t want him causing any more trouble.” She grinned tiredly. 

“Of course, darling, whatever you say!” Alastor winked at Charlie, much to the dismay of Vaggie who was watching while waiting for the elevator, scowling at Alastor. Charlie grinned and skipped over to Vaggie, who kept the elevator open for her. 

Husk eyed Alastor smugly, who shoved his hand in Husk’s face. Husk yowled and hissed at Alastor before sulking and sipping his alcohol. Niffty giggled at the sight before hopping off the stool and running off towards the stairs. 

“I’m gonna go clean up the rooms byeeee!” Without looking back, she waved and ran over to the stairs before climbing them like a champ. Husk chuckled and threw out the empty bottles of alcohol. 

“Welp, about time we put this weird interaction to an end.” 

“Quite so! I’ll be upstairs doing some delightful paperwork!” 

“Of course you stuck me with the slut.” Husk groaned. Alastor only grinned wider. “Well of course! You two should get along much better! Well, goodbye for now dear Husker!” Alastor started to stroll away.

“Hey Al.” Alastor craned his neck back to look at Husk. The cat demon struggled to keep quiet about the disgusting act, but succeeded. 

“Don’t ruin this place too soon. This is the least bored I’ve been in a while.” Somehow, Alastor’s grin grew even wider before turning his head back again. 

“No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! That was my very first fic! I’ve got to say, I’m rather proud of it haha  
> I decided to have the trio have a nice conversation, mostly to establish the personalities of the two lesser known characters, Husk and Niffty, who I love very much :D  
> Hope you guys enjoyed, and I’ll be coming back with another fic very soon ;))  
> If any of you have any criticisms, please feel free to share! I’m still rather new to this, so any help is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Vaggie spoke a little bit of Spanish, but here are the translations!  
> Mi amor: my love  
> Cabrones: assholes


End file.
